Multichannel audio has increased in popularity over stereophonic sound systems because it offers significant advantages to audio reproduction when compared to stereo sound (e.g., 2-channel audio systems). The large number of channels gives to the listener the sensation of being “surrounded” by sound and immerses him with a realistic acoustic scene.